1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to slicing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional continuous slicing machine utilizes a lower, endless conveyor to convey the slabs to the blade over a suitable anvil of substantially the same elevation as the conveyor. Inasmuch as the drive roller of the conveyor has to be set rearwardly of the anvil, the conveyor cannot impart any action to the slab when the last few inches of a slab are located thereon. As a consequence, the slabs are located in abutting end to end relationship so that the adjacent end of a slab on the conveyor will force the slab end on the anvil into the blade for a continuous slicing operation. Of course any means located above the conveyor and in contact with the slab, which may also encompass a tractor means operating at the same speed as the conveyor, cannot control the action of the slab end on the anvil or the slab where the tractor means is not coextensive with the conveyor. Thus, the usual involute type blade having a portion of its periphery cut away so that the slab can move therethrough for positioning before cutting the next slice, has a tendency to pull the slab end thereto, thereby varying slice thickness. The action of the involute blade is such that the blade initially contacts the transverse center of the slab and moves downwardly starting at the tending side of the machine and moving gradually toward the drive side where the last end of the slab is sliced and somewhat lifted adjacent an up-raised side guide. It is seen, therefore, that not only does the blade pull the slab end longitudinally thereto, but also tends to twist the slab end toward the side guide. Controlling the cutting of the last slices of the slab end on the anvil in particular, presents the greatest difficulty in maintaining uniform slices although the blade effect must also be considered for slicing the slab in general where not controlled by the tractor means.
The conventional continuous slicing machine utilizes the aforementioned tractor means located above the conveyor to contact the slab and to drive the slab with the lower conveyor to the blade. A floating mounting of the tractor means accommodates changes in slab thickness. For control of the slab end on the anvil, the machine utilizes a plurality of spring loaded finger means on pivots with another plurality of vertically movable weighted, finger means effective adjacent the blade with both type finger means, being located forwardly of the tractor means. A side finger means is also utilized to maintain the slabs against the side guide.
Although the slicing machine detailed above has been used for some time, it has not produced the uniformity in slices desired, even with the numerous slab controls. It is felt that this is due primarily to the remoteness of the tractor means drive roller from the blade which may be 10 inches. Thus, the control forward of this roller, including the anvil, is entirely accomplished by the weight loaded finger means each of which has 2 lbs. per finger load adjacent the blade and the spring load of 5-6 lbs. remote therefrom. Also the drive roller of the conveyor is located 6 inches from the blade, requiring an unduly long anvil.